Extraordinário
by Calls
Summary: Agora já não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado, Shura lembrou-se disso no momento em que entrou na sala do Mestre, tinha feito uma tremenda loucura e sabia disso, mas estranhamente ele se sentia bem e de certa forma foi bem divertido partir o teto da Casa de Leão em dois.


Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Agora já não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado, Shura lembrou-se disso no momento em que entrou na sala do Mestre, tinha feito uma tremenda loucura e sabia disso, mas estranhamente ele se sentia bem e de certa forma foi bem divertido partir o teto da Casa de Leão em dois. Shura não saia por aí feito o lobo mal derrubando as casas dos outros apenas para seu prazer, entretanto havia feito isso de propósito.

- Você enlouqueceu?

O Cavaleiro nem tinha batido a porta e Aiolia já estava gritando com ele.

- Controle-se Cavaleiro de Leão e deixe que eu conduza.

Por um momento Shura achou que as coisas ali estavam mais que a seu favor, já que a fúria nublaria o cérebro de Aiolia e seus argumentos seriam fraquíssimos, mas ele havia esquecido que Shion raramente perdia o controle. Porém ele estava mais que preparado para aquilo, afinal sua amizade com Camus e Saga tinha lá suas utilidades.

Limpando a garganta no mesmo instante em que se sentava num cadeira de frente a uma mesa onde Shion apoiava os braços, também, sentado numa cadeira que na opinião do capricorniano, era de proporções gigantescas, ele decidiu que estava na hora de começar a brincadeira.

-Pois não?- abriu um pequeno sorriso, fazendo com que Aiolia estreitasse os olhos para ele.

-O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?- Shion sabia que a melhor maneira de se tratar um Cavaleiro do tipo Shura era sem enrolação e o mais sério possível, eles tinham tendência ao descaso facilmente.

-Perdoe-me Grande Mestre por não compreender o que diz- disse o Cavaleiro fingindo inocência – Mas não fui acusado de nada.

O Cavaleiro de Leão estava mais que possesso, suas narinas mexiam descontroladamente, Shion como era um ser mais digno ergueu apenas uma sobrancelha.

- Estou me referindo, Cavaleiro, ao incidente desta manhã, quando a Casa de Leão foi atingida por um de seus golpes.

Rapidamente a face dele se iluminou

-Ah isso!- disse ele apoiando uma perna na outra e abrindo um sorriso convencido- Foi extraordinário não é mesmo?

Aiolia crispou os lábios com toda força e passou a respirar pesadamente, tentando conter a fúria.

- Extraordinário!- falou entre os dentes- É claro que não achei isso seu imbecil!

Na circunstância atual, extraordinário era o fato dele ainda não ter deformado a cara de Shura com infinitos socos.

- Aiolia!- advertiu Shion, sentindo o cosmo do leonino se alterar, voltando- se para Shura continuou- Creio que não seria exatamente esta palavra que definiria o ocorrido inusitado de hoje- ele mudou o tom de voz para um mais cínico- Mas o que eu realmente quero saber é o motivo disto ter acontecido?

Para qualquer pessoa isso soaria ameaçador, porém Shura nem estava ligando e provavelmente o Grande Mestre sabia disso. Mas ainda sim Aiolia sorriu malignamente para ele nem percebendo que o capricorniano não estava nem aí para ele.

- Bom, o senhor sabe que a superioridade da armadura de Capricórnio, além do Cavaleiro, é claro- enquanto dizia isso ele olhava diretamente para Aiolia.

- Seu filho da mãe! Quer dizer o que com isso?- ele gritou enfurecido, Shura se levantou e Shion tentava manter Aiolia do seu lado da mesa.

- O que o seu cérebro retorcido entendeu!

Então veio a confusão, Aiolia se jogou, ou tentou se jogar sobre a mesa já que Shion o segurava e Shura ergueu a cadeira, pronto para uma briga digna de dois Cavaleiros de Ouro. Após alguns minutos, nos quais Shion mostrou toda a sua força e falta de moral para com os Cavaleiros, tudo se aquietou, ele passou a mão pela testa suada e se sentou novamente olhando sugestivamente para que Shura prosseguisse.

- Como eu ia dizendo, a Excalibur confere boa parte do sucesso e ...- ele se interrompeu olhando ao redor e parando num ponto qualquer na diagonal em que estava, fazendo com que os outros dois praticamente se virassem para olhar o que ele via- Eu não havia me dado conta que tinha uma outra sala além do Grande Salão por aqui.

- E daí?- perguntou Shion perdendo toda a compostura.

- Nada, eu só achei extraordinário. – sorriu descaradamente

Aiolia fechou os punhos com toda força, quase perfurando as mãos, se perguntando se Shion iria se irritar com ele se desse apenas um murro no meio da cara daquele cretino. Se de fato isto acontecesse seria possível que não brigaria, visto que ele próprio queria bater, diversas vezes, a cabeça de Shura no tampo da mesa.

- Então, recentemente resolvi experimentar novas formas de usar Excalibur- continuou ele como se nunca tivesse se interrompido- É sempre bom tentar se aprimorar- ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira- A credito que um grande Cavaleiro sempre tem que se fortalecer mental e fisicamente e estar sempre preparado e alerta para qualquer tipo de coisa- completou cinicamente.

Ele deixou tão subentendido que a coisa que ele se referia era o desmoronamento do teto de sua casa, que prontamente Aiolia lhe mostrou o dedo do meio, só não contava que Shion também olharia para ele, tendo como mostra de mais um de seus despreparo e falta de atenção, resultando em um Aiolia vermelhíssimo.

- Humm, prossiga. – mandou Shion olhando de lado para Aiolia.

- Não há muito mais a dizer, na verdade- Shura respondeu nem tendo a decência de esconder o sorriso zombeteiro- Eu ainda não consegui controlar alguns movimentos e lá se foi o teto de Leão- uma grande mentira na realidade, Shura já havia aprendido e controlado todas as novas manobras há pelo menos dois meses- Ao menos não teve grandes consequências- ele deu de ombros.

- Como não? E minha casa?- disse Aiolia cruzando os braços indignado.

- É mais você não estava lá, estava?- perguntou Shura nem esperando uma resposta- Não, então pronto!- continuou também cruzando os braços.

Um silêncio mais que bem vindo se apoderou do local, depois de tudo Shion já nem sabia o que ia fazer, até que duas batidas leves na porta chamou sua atenção, gemendo inconscientemente ele percebeu que tinha esquecido completamente que tinha uma reunião em menos de cinco minutos com a deusa Atena, que por sinal entrava pela porta.

- Grande Mestre, Cavaleiros- cumprimentou ela, enquanto Shion mostra seu acento para ela, mas que foi recusado pela deusa- O que aconteceu com a Casa de Leão?

- A-há!- exclamou o dono da casa não se contendo fazendo com que todos olhassem para ele, o deixando mais uma vez avermelhado.

- Responsabilidade minha, deusa Atena- disse Shura – Um de meus novos golpes foi em direção a Casa de Leão e destruiu seu teto.

- Novos golpes? Está aprimorando sua Excalibur Shura?- perguntou ela demostrando surpresa- Mais que extraordinário!

Aiolia quase teve um ataque, Shura sorria triunfante para ele e Shion achou que já tinha aguentado aquilo por demais.

- Pelo menos não teve grandes consequências, visto que Aiolia está ileso.

- Sim senhora- disso o desolado Leão

- Amanhã seu teto será reconstruído como sem falta- Atena sorriu para ele- Tenho certeza que seu irmão o receberá de bom grado enquanto não é finalizado tudo.

- Sim senhora!

- Bom estão dispensados, temos coisas urgentes a tratar.

Os dois já estavam de frente a porta quando Atena falou:

- Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez Shura.

- Sim senhora- respondeu o Cavaleiro sorrindo.

Os dois saíram pela porta e ganharam a Sala do Mestre, Aiolia ia na frente um tanto desolado, inesperadamente eles conseguiram manter a calma e não saíram rolando no tapa.

Aiolia já estava saindo de Capricórnio, quando parou de caminha e olhou para Shura.

- Poxa Shura, podia ter acertado outra casa não é? – disse ainda inconformado.

Ele poderia sim, mas no processo seletivo realizado por Shura, o leonino não passou, naquele momento não faria sentido acerta as duas casas atrás da sua, ele precisava de Mu por conta das armaduras, Aldebaran fazia o melhor churrasco que ele havia comido, Câncer estava fora de cogitação obviamente, Máscara da Morte era sua dupla nos carteados, Shaka nunca lhe encheu o saco, Milo era amigo de Camus, ele tinha um grande respeito pelo Mestre Ancião e já tinha matado Aiolos uma vez de modo que também estava fora, nesse caso só tinha sobrado Aiolia.

- Já disse cara- sorriu um mais verdadeiro possível- Não deu pra controlar.

Aiolia deu de ombros e desceu para Sagitário, Shura permaneceu em sua própria casa.

O Sol já estava quase baixo quando Atena entrou na casa de Capricórnio encontrando seu ocupante observando o pôr do sol pela grande porta.

- Muito obrigada Shura- disse ela realmente agradecida.

- Não há de que Atena- ele respondeu virando-se para ela.

-Novamente prestou-me um grande serviço, eu realmente me sinto grata a você- o Cavaleiro apenas balançou a cabeça e a deusa entendeu que ele já tinha dado por findada a breve conversa.

-Atena!- chamou ele de repente- Tomem mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Ela sorriu dizendo que tomariam e retornou ao templo, Shura voltou a olhar o cair do sol. Pouco tempo depois ele se encaminhou aos seus aposentos, pegou um livro que Camus insistira para que lesse e se jogou na cama, realmente bastante satisfeito com todo o dia e nem um pouco arrependido pela forma que agiu durante sua atuação na sala de Shion, e muito menos quando resolveu por abaixo o teto de Leão, com a intenção de manter a reputação de Atena a salvo, visto que se não fosse por isso Shion pegaria ela aos beijos com Saga ou até mesmo fazendo algo mais comprometedor.

No final de tudo Aiolia estava certo, ele era um filho da mãe, mas a inda era o filho da mãe mais leal a Atena.

Fim.

* * *

Na- Espero que v6 tenham gostado, eu sempre quis tirar uma com a cara do Aiolia hehehehehe

bjs e até a próxima ^^


End file.
